Various cloud conditions can present risks to aircraft that are traveling through them. If the temperature of a cloud atmosphere is below the freezing point for water, water droplets can become super-cooled liquid droplets. These super-cooled liquid droplets can then undergo a liquid-to-solid phase change upon impact with an aircraft surface. Ice accretes at different surface regions for different sizes of the super-cooled liquid droplets in the cloud atmosphere. Thus, characterizing the sizes of super-cooled water droplets in a cloud atmosphere can facilitate prediction of surface regions where ice will accrete as well as providing alerts of potentially dangerous conditions to a pilot.
Super-cooled small water droplets tend to form ice only on leading edges of an aircraft's exterior surface. Super-cooled Large water Droplets (SLDs), however, can strike the leading edge of a wing and run back past the icing protection systems, or can traverse airflow vectors and strike surfaces aft of these leading edges. Ice that forms on unprotected surface regions can severely alter the aerodynamics of the aircraft. Such ice accretion may cause aircraft stall or result in unpredictable aircraft control variation that might lead to flight issues. When in a cloud, ice can form on control surfaces and/or lift surfaces.
Not every cloud, however, has a significant population of SLDs. Different clouds and different atmospheric conditions may be accompanied by various water droplet size distributions, different ice/liquid ratios, etc., some of which may be entirely safe to an aircraft, while others may not be safe. Such water droplet size distributions and ice/liquid ratios may be measured as cloud metrics using various types of instruments.
Some aircraft are equipped with Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) systems to measure these cloud metrics. Such systems may determine sizes of water droplets using two lasers that probe the cloud atmosphere. Each of the two lasers probe the cloud atmosphere using light of different wavelengths. The wavelengths can be selected such that the light absorption within a cloud atmosphere is different for the different wavelengths. Using the differences in the backscatter signal for the different wavelengths, particle sizes can be determined for water droplets and for ice crystals. Such systems are complex, as two lasers are required for droplet size measurement. A simpler system would be beneficial to perform measurement of sizes of super-cooled water droplets in a cloud atmosphere.